


Twins

by ThiriumBucketChallenge



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Multi, Other, Selectively mute, gavins a jerk, hank is dad, hank is good dad, sorta hard if you're a detective, well i mean he tries to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiriumBucketChallenge/pseuds/ThiriumBucketChallenge
Summary: RK800, RK900, Sumo and Hank can be a big, happy family. Post-Game and post-good ending.





	1. Chapter 1

Finding a Connor lookalike settled on his couch with Connor, along with Sumo being engulfed with affection by the androids was not what he expected to wake up to this morning. Currently, the lookalike was gently scratching under Sumo’s ears, and Connor himself was rubbing the dog’s back, Sumo’s tail thwapping against Connor’s torso. The spoiled dog was on both the android’s laps, letting out happy whines in response to the affection.

“Who tha’ fuck is this?” The newer android looked fresh out of CyberLife, all in that stupid CyberLife suit and shit. The guy had no readable expression on his face, his posture was neat and his shoulders stiff. Some androids (such as Connor, albeit this is probably not the reason) didn’t want to take out their LED since they found it was representative of who they are or something like that, this 'droid still had it, too. “He was meant to be my successor and CyberLife was in progress of creating him, but since androids gained their rights, they had to cease in creation.” Connor was contrasting to what he could only call a doppelganger, simply wearing an old black shirt from the 2010s that said ‘Me? Weird? Always.’ and dark denim shorts that reach his knees.

“That doesn’t explain why he’s here.”

“He is here because he does not exactly have anywhere else to go, and I believe that Sumo would like a friend. He does not have to stay, he could go to the Jericho red--”

“He can stay.” Hank rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

Connor perked, his eyes lighting up. “He could work at the police station with us as well.” 

“Why are ya speakin’ for him anyways?” He glanced between the two androids and the dog, preoccupied with nuzzling the ‘successor’s hands. The androids glanced at one another for a few seconds, both of them nearly edging a nervous expression.

“He doesn’t speak much. It is a mixture of the fact that his vocal units are not fully configured and by choice. Many androids speak multiple languages, which includes ASL.” Hank was going to respond, but the newer android spoke up, “I-I am able to talk if that is preferred.” His voice was a tad deeper and quite quieter compared to Connor’s, that’s a more noticeable difference there.

Hank sighed. “Nah..jus’ don’t do weird shit. I’ll go get a drink.” He went to the kitchen to get himself some beer.


	2. Chapter 2

He eventually got the android registered to work for Detroit Police, and was under training with both Hank and Connor, then he’d probably work with someone else in the building once he learned more. Technically, the new guy probably knew the ins and outs to everything, but they had to make sure. He got used to the new guy pretty quick, he was clearly different from Connor. The new guy was mainly quiet and answered in nods and head-shakes, making Hank lean more to asking more indirect questions. He wouldn’t exactly label him as a hermit or loner, he did appear to like company, but he seemed as stiff and uncomfortable around people he didn’t know, it was comparable to when he first met Hank.

They investigate both android-related and human-related crimes, though they habitually stick onto more android-related ones. There are more hate crimes popping up to deal with at this point, but they occasionally mess with a snapped ‘droid or human. This is one of those occasions. There was a noise complaint and under the call of a very high chance of violence.

The new android, now nicknamed Con, offered to go downstairs. Now, Hank could understand ASL, this wouldn’t be the first time using it--he remembered a patient a while back that could only communicate by using it--but he was a bit rusty on it. Connor decided to go along with Con.

It was nice working with multiple people at once.

He ended up hearing a call of “Hank, it’s here!” from downstairs--recognizing it was Connor’s voice, he was near the stairs anyways. He nearly stumbled down the stairs to find that Con had his hands wrapped tightly around a human’s neck. The human was gasping for air, clawing desperately at Con’s wrists. The human visibly had thirium on herself, and Con’s arms were visibly damaged with self-defense wounds, alongside the human clawing, there was a blue-bloodied bat tossed aside.

Connor wasn’t badly injured either, he had visible self-defense wounds on his arms as well. The only reassurance he had was the knowledge that the wounds would fade away after a while.

Connor confirmed that not only was there AX400 thirium on the bat, but also RK800 and RK900 thirium. The attacker was known for causing violence towards androids, so she’s out of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Con ended up being placed with Gavin. To any other person that didn’t know him, Con appeared to be acting normal, but Hank could see how his walking was a tad stiffer at times, how he kept his mouth tightly shut into a straight line and how the android took nervous glances at Gavin when he walked near.

Hank ended up seeing a few moments of what he could only say made him on edge. Con was in the break room, of course with none other than Gavin. Gavin said something—more than likely an insult or possibly some sort of slur. Gavin just wanted the android to get uncomfortable and he knew it, he’s been there before.

Reed went up in Con's face, hissing at him and spitting insults. He could catch something close to a "Huh? Fucking sex doll doesn't know how to speak? Little fucker gonna watch me die in a mission? Gonna be fuckin’ deactivated and shit, all your fault." Reed wasn’t as tall as Con, only a few inches shorter, but that didn’t seem to stop him from trying to scare a fucking robot cop. Hank stood up, about to intervene. 

Con looked like he was about to sock Reed in the jaw. Frankly, Hank would cheer him on if he did that. Gavin punched Con right in the torso, letting the android fall to his knees and let out a pained wheeze. Con was already getting up when Hank approached.

"Gavin! The shit you think you're doing?" Hank went up in the man's face, snapping at him. "I can get Fowler on your ass if you fuckin' hurt him!" The men argued further, and Con slinked away, uncomfortably fidgeting with his fingers. 

Once the argument was finished, Con perked up and looked over a red-faced Hank. Fowler, of course, had to get involved, threatening disciplinary reports for both sides. 

"I-I-...I'm sorr-" The android tried to speak up, eyebrows furrowed and eyes focused on the ground. He looked like he just wanted to not be there.

"I don't want to hear an apology from you, of all people." Hank grumbled, waving him off, not before giving him a pat on the shoulder. He didn't want to deal with this right now.


	4. Chapter 4

The androids, no, the...boys, no, the twins. The twins. They acted like close siblings, really. Connor had somehow convinced Con to get out of his CyberLife joke of a suit and wear some casual clothes for once.

Connor’s clothes normally had some sort of witty or just plain stupid saying on it, (He remembered the time where Connor got Hank a shirt that was labelled ‘I have mixed drinks about feelings’ for his birthday) and Con would borrow these clothes. He knew one time he found Con wearing a shirt that said ‘World’s okayest brother’ and Connor’s shirt saying ‘How to pick up chicks’ and depicted a man picking up a baby chicken. This was his type of people.

One time he found them asleep. It was odd seeing them asleep. Not because they were androids, but there weren’t many times where he found them asleep, they were normally up and awake for the most part. There was a blanket draped upon both their laps and Sumo was resting upon the blanket, he would’ve crushed their thighs if they weren’t as strong as they are.

It wasn’t odd to find dog hair on the androids, either. They both had a habit of brushing off the dog fur after Sumo jumped off their laps. Big dog sheds like crazy at this time of year.

He found Con kneeling over and gently petting a sleeping Sumo, rubbing the dog’s ears. There was a focused look on his face, LED yellow.

“You ..’kay?” He noticed that Con’s been acting weird. If he found out that Gavin has been harassing him again, Gavin’s getting a foot up his ass. He’s pretty sure Con would fight back, wouldn’t he? He’s terrifyingly strong, he can clearly fight back.

Con looked back at him in response, softly nodding. “Do you want your voice fixed? Said somethin’ about it being broken, right?” Con almost looked confused for a few seconds, “I-It isn’t fully processed, but I’d prefer it not to be fixed.” There was a buzz behind his quiet voice after ‘not to be’ that made him twitch uncomfortably.

“Alright.” He grunted. Con has been more comfortable around Hank and Connor, he’s talked a bit more around them and kept quiet at the station and around people he doesn’t personally know. He assumed that this was a positive thing.


End file.
